New Friends, Old Attachments
by Proud-Asgardian
Summary: Capricciosa Fiore, mostly known by Caprice, is a twenty-four year old international spy born in Italy. And Natasha Romanoff isn't that much found of her. But Loki will. Loki/Oc type of fanfiction.
1. A fight in Paris

"Not in the middle of Paris." she said, with a smirk on her lips as she easily caught another of Black Window's punches.

They had been fighting since early morning, hoping between rooftops, avoiding crowded places and public spaces. They both knew Paris like no one else. All of those missions had taught them well.

In Caprice's opinion, they weren't actually fighting. She was merely avoiding Black Window's strikes, never hinting her back. She wasn't supposed to hurt her, and she knew that if she tried, it would end badly for both parts. She had her bright blue hair flying around her and the tight catsuit clinging onto her body as she ran. She looked back once, just in time to see a bunch of red hair following her. _Good, finally this is all coming together_, she thought.

"I don't care where we do this! It needs to be solved right now!" yield Natasha, rage expressed in her voice.

Caprice turned. The Black Window was right. She started running towards a blind alley, not too far from where they were. As she got there, she quickly put herself between the wall and the entry. She knew she need it if she wanted to this right. Once Natasha got there, not that much later, Caprice smiled towards here.

"Natasha, Natasha… Get a hold of yourself. The last time we met, you weren't this much emotional. Are we losing qualities,_ Tash_?"

"Don't ever call me that. **Ever.**" said Natasha Romanoff. The Black Window tried to hide the pain she felt. Nevertheless, Caprice caught the hurt in her eyes, even if it was there for only a moment. She smiled to herself. She still caused pain on Natasha. _Time to do this right, _she thought.

"Can you please tell me what did I do this time, to be caught in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Radar?" she said, another grin in her lips.

"You know what you did. Torturing and killing that drug lord and then make everyone know about it isn't really your style. What are you up to?" asked Natasha, trying to keep her curiosity to herself. If she wanted to be successful, she couldn't show any kind of emotion.

"I thought you'd be happy. I mean, you were going to do it yourself, weren't you?" the expression on Caprice's face was pure amusement by now. She couldn't control it. _This is going perfectly, according to the plan._

"Yes I was. But I was going to do it for S.H.I.E.L.D. You did it to piss me off. And now, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s pissed off at you. That means you're coming with me." _Why would Fury send me after her? Why didn't he send somebody else? He knows, _she asked to herself. She was going to have an extremely long conversation with Fury after interrogating Caprice.

"It isn't going to be easy, you know… Catching me.", said Caprice, with a wicked smile on her lips. She was having the time of her life.

"I've done it before, I can do it again." responded Natasha, trying to sound calm and cold. _This isn't going to be easy. I had luck once, I hope it happens again, _she thought.

"Sure, I'd like to see you try".

The challenging tone in Caprice's voice was all it took. Natasha lost her mind. She had kept her anger to herself, but even she had a limit. And Caprice knew exactly which road she had to take to reach it.

Natasha punched her. Or at least she tried. Caprice dropped to the floor and easily avoided the punch, and using her legs, she swept Natasha to the ground. As she caught Natasha's hands on a tight grip, Caprice turned her to make Natasha face who she was dealing with.

"See, I will always be better than you. I know every single move of yours, every single play. You taught me well. Oh, and I know the reason of you being here alone. The others are fighting Loki again aren't they? Hmm… I wonder how he escaped from Asgard."

"How do you know about Loki?" asked Natasha, unable to hide the surprise she was feeling.

"Let's just say… S.H.I.E.L.D isn't that great at hiding their "Secret Files". It was quite easy hacking into it actually."

Natasha wondered how much did the other spy know._ I did teach her well._ _To well._

Using a quick move, she escaped from Caprice's grip and knocked her down. She was now facing the hard, filthy pavement of the blind alley.

"You're coming with me. **End of story.**"

Caprice smiled and surrendered herself. She let a bunch of new, un-experienced agents take her into a jet.

_Natasha didn't even notice. She is really losing qualities_, she taught as she entered the jet, her hands, feet and mouth caught in a grip. She knew that despite being wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D, they would never kill or hurt her (too much). _Fury wants to do what he did to Tash. He wants me to become one of the good guys and fight by their side. That won't happen. Evil is way much fun_. Caprice smiled at her last taught and closed her eyes. _This is going to be a lovely trip._

"Capricciosa Fiore, mostly known by Caprice is a twenty-four year old international spy born in Italy. Her parents died when she was eleven years old and she moved to Russia. The trail ends here. This is the information we have on her." said Fury to the Avengers standing in front of him.

They were all staring onto the screens, watching every move Caprice did. Except for Natasha. She knew that constant video-surveillance wasn't enough.

"Tony, don't even consider doing what you are thinking" said Fury.

"What? I was just looking."

"We all know what your "looking" means" said Clint.

"This isn't the time to be thinking about Starks sex life" said Steve, "We have to different prisoners in here right now. Loki and this Capricciosa. Which one has top priority?"

"None, we will divide. Steve and Clint will interrogate Loki, and Tony and Natasha will interrogate Caprice."

"Whoa, what about Thor? He gets to do nothing and I have to go deal with the "God of Mischief"? " cried Clint.

"You do as I say. And Thor is away, in Asgard" clarified Fury.

"The guy is always in Asgard. He never gets the hard work. Just the fun parts."said Clint as he walked away.

A silence fell in the room. Natasha hadn't spoken. She needed to do her job, and that is what she was going to do. Even if that meant going to talk to Caprice.

"Let's go Tony, it's time to work."

"Nice. Finally, a hot villain."

Natasha smiled weakly. _Tony has no idea where he is getting himself into to. _


	2. Bust you out

"Hmm hmmm" said Tony Stark as he approached the cell, "She is hot indeed".

The cell was small, square shaped with two walls made of stone and the other two walls made of resistant glass. Caprice was lying near the window in a bed carved into the stone made wall, in the opposite direction of the door. She was looking to the sealing, with narrowed eyes and an expression that showed she was thinking.

As soon as she got in the cell, she localized the surveillance cam. _Only one surveillance cam, localized in the left corner of the opposite wall in relation to the door, _she thought. It was easy to find the blind spot in the cell. _The blind spot is right beneath the camera. They really doubt my abilities. Hum, this shall be interesting._

"Can we keep this one? I think I might find a use for her" continued Tony, now standing just outside the door.

"Shut up Tony. We are here to interrogate, no to appreciate" blew Natasha, tired of hearing Tony babbling about Caprice's nice curves and full lips.

"Is this jealousy? Is Natasha Romanoff jealous?"

They were talking loud enough for Caprice to hear. Suddenly, she felt a huge urge to laugh. However, she didn't even flinch. They didn't need to know she had heard them. _Tony Stark is so predictable. It will be easy to manipulate him_, she thought.

"God Tony. Just shut up please".

She heard the door opening and took a deep breath. _Finally._

"Good night Miss Fiore" said Stark winking at her, trying to be charming. _This is pathetic_, she thought. Nevertheless, she looked up.

"Good night to you too Mr. Stark. How do you do?" she said, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Very good. Now tell me, are you going to cooperate?"

"Most certainly. What do you want to hear?" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Quit the crap you two. What was there for you? Why did you really kill that drug lord?" asked Natasha, her voice rough and hard. She was not pleased with all of these games.

Stark understood the hint and backed down, going for the stone wall that wasn't occupied and leaning against it in a position that allowed him to see both spies. Despite all, he knew that there was something going on between those two, and it wasn't good.

"I killed the drug lord because I was paid to do so. I got a nice paycheck actually" said Caprice with an open smile in her lips.

_She killed someone and that doesn't even bother her. This is why she is better than me. She doesn't feel anything at all anymore. This is why she is so dangerous. What has happened to her that made her disconnect from the ability to feel?_ , wondered Natasha.

"Who paid you?" she asked.

"A rival drug lord"

"Why did he want to wipe out Juárez?" she seemed to be telling the truth, so she thought she should take the opportunity and dig a little more.

"It was just another of those rival gang things. One steps in the other's territory. One gets angry, hires a mercenary and she kills the intruder. I thought you knew the protocol. I remember one mission… "started Caprice, eyes distant and wide smile like she was going through a found memory in her mind.

"**HUSH**"interrupted Natasha. No one needed to hear that and she knew that besides Tony, there were a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching the "conversation" in the surveillance cam. _She is trying to manipulate this. She feels a need to control everything. I can use this as an advantage._

"Who's the drug lord who paid you?"

"Natasha, please. You know the rules. I mustn't tell" mocked Caprice.

"Oh, but you will. C'mon Tony, it's time to go" called Natasha, already leaving the cell.

In the exact moment Tony stood up, he felt himself being pulled by some tight grip on his arm. He instantly closed his eyes until the pulling stopped. Natasha was already gone. She must have thought he was right behind her and didn't even notice is absence. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into big, deep green ones. Those eyes had something on them. There was something there, he just couldn't tell what. It appeared to be a mix of lust and guilt, but he ought to be imagining. The person those eyes belonged to wasn't capable of feeling. Their bodies were close together, her breasts pressed against his chest, her legs between his and her hips locked with his. And yet she leaned forwarder, making the bridges of their noses touch. Their lips were just a few inches apart; he could even feel her breathing in the tips of his lips.

"Will you come to me tonight?" she whispered into his lips. The fragrance coming from her neck and hair was unknown, yet welcome in his nose. He was going to say no, he knew he had to say "NO!" but the word that came out of his mouth was a weak "Yes". Tony knew he shouldn't give in, but he couldn't help it. And by now he stopped caring.

She now released him, slowly dragging her hands across his chest and abs; letting him go with the promise of coming later that night.

As soon as Tony left (without looking back), Caprice smiled and lied down again in the stone carved bed. _This couldn't be better, _she thought_, Tonight, we shall be free._

* * *

He did come, although sooner than expected. Caprice was still lying in her bed, half asleep half awake, so she heard the soft call coming from the door. She had taken of her catsuit; therefore she was merely in her delicate green laced lingerie. She softly slide to the corner, underneath the surveillance cam and signed to Tony with her hand, telling him to move close to the walls, spelling the word "Come!" with her lips. So he did.

Once he got near her, he stared at her. She was magnificent underneath the moon light. Her body perfectly shaped, her sweet curves moving with the soft light, her long blue hair like water flowing through her back… Tony couldn't stop staring. He was fixated. And that's all it took. Caprice was quick. She knocked him down with a kick hard enough to put him to sleep for an hour or so. Slowly, she put him in the ground in a position that would give him the most comfort possible. He would wake up to a monumental headache and a gigantic bruise on his left side of the head though.

Caprice actually felt sorry for him, but she couldn't waist any more time. She took the keys from Tony, and ran from that prison cell. Finally she was free. But still on her underwear.

She ran, keeping herself in the dark shadows of the long corridor. She didn't know anything about the Helicarrier, so she kept running, hoping she'd find the cell that was holding him.

* * *

In another prison cell, after an exhausting interrogation afternoon (well exhausting for Clint and Steve, he had the time of his life), Loki was lying on the floor, chest up, staring at the ceiling.

It had only been two midgardian months since he last was trapped in the cage, but for him had been 178 years of pure punishment. And he was finally free, although casted out and exiled in Midgard. At least, his powers hadn't been taken from him. Yet.

He was sorted to his mind, wondering how long would it take for his father to take his magical abilities away, when he heard the door opening. He slowly lifted his head from the ground, turning it to face the doorstep. For his surprise, there was a woman standing in the doorway. She stood still and firm, showing no signs of fear.

"Well, hello. You must be one of the new agents assigned to "look out for me" " he said, a smirk on his face.

She laugh, a crystal clear cold laugh that drove a shiver through Loki's spine. _She is must certainly__** not**__ an agent._

"Oh no, not at all", she was smiling, but once again, it was a cold smile, "I'm here to bust you out".


End file.
